


Without Dean

by iCanArt (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iCanArt
Summary: Okay, so there is this theory that the Commander guy from the beginning of the episode “Bring ‘em Back Alive”/13x18 is Castiel so I wanted to write how I think it would play out. This is the Castiel that does not have the Winchesters to change him to who he is now. So he is obviously going to be more cruel and, “I follow heaven not you.” More than usual.





	Without Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to say in the summary that Dean got into the AU because they got Gabriel to give some grace.

Dean stumbled into the Alternate Universe. The AU was still cold from the last time he was there. Dean looked back at the rip, it glowed brightly and waved a little, like a flag in the wind. Dean started to head out. He looked around seeing if he could spot Ketch or Charlie; even whispered their names. He had to find the two, plus Jack and Mary before the rip closed. He also had to be careful considering what happend last time. Dean decided he would try at the angel base Ketch and him invaded. 

It took Dean a very long time(Or at least acording to him) to get there. It was still abandoned, but now the dead angel bodies are gone. So someone was obviously there. Dean whipped around, gun in hand, as he heard footsteps from behind him. It was the angel that had Charlie taken back to the base so she could give information about Jack and Mary. The angel glared at Dean, eyeing his gun. “I have angel killing bullets in here pal.” Dean warned, gestureing to his gun. The angel just stared at Dean, anger fueling in his brain. It reminded Dean a bit of Cas. “Killing me would be very appreciated right now, if I was honest.” Dean raised an eyebrow, was he asking to be killed?. “You 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find an error.  
> -L̤̮i̤̮z̤̮z̤̮y̤̮


End file.
